


Blossom

by chisakiichi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Levi is a total sweetheart, M/M, Social Anxiety, angst later on, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisakiichi/pseuds/chisakiichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren suffers from severe social anxiety due to past events. He is terrified of people, and the public itself. Concerned by this, Mikasa and Armin persuade him into applying for a job at a nearby cafe. There he meets Levi, and their relationship slowly begins to blossom. (This fic has currently been discontinued until further notice, my apologies..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao, this is my first multi-chapter fic, so I'm kind of nervous. But, I'm also excited to finally put this into words. Feedback is welcome; I'd love to read about the progress this is making. I hope you enjoy. Saa, ikemashou.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is more than hesistant to abandon his bedroom.

   "Eren, I know you're awake." Mikasa murmured quietly, resting her forehead gently against the wooden door. There was no response. She closed her eyes slowly, letting the darkness consume her vision only briefly. She inhaled deeply, allowing oxygen to invade her lungs, and exhaled it with a drawn out sigh. This process repeated, until a sense of calm washed over her body. The haze that clouded her mind only moments before dissolved into nothing, and her thoughts became clear and coherent once again.

   "I'm not leaving my room. I'm perfectly content in here." Eren spoke in the same tone and used the same sentence he used the day prior to. And the day before that as well. She could hear the sound of sheets ruffling, but not the thump of feet making contact with the floor. He just shifted his original position, she assumed. With another sigh, she twisted the doorknob, only to have it stop turning midway. The door was locked.

   " _Eren_." Mikasa spoke firmly, an underlying threat hidden beneath his name's utterance. She twisted the doorknob once more, only to receive the same result as her first attempt. Her lips formed a horizon, the only physical boundry that prevented her from releasing the arising anger. Three days have passed since Eren last left his room. Three days of his youth lost, and never to be gained back. Three days of what could have been filled with happiness and activities, instead replaced with tension and dullness. This could not extend any longer then it already has.

   Her grip tightened around the doorknob, enclosing it in a suffocating pressure that resembled her current relation with her brother. With more force than required, she jolted the doorknob harshly to the side and heard the springs within disassemble and grant her entrance. The door itself flew open without warning, no longer supporting her weight as it had been before. Her surroundings flew upward as she fell down, her body's impact softened by the carpet that lay beneath. A quiet giggle resonated throughout the room, drawing her attention up towards the bed and the individual occupying it. Eren had the sheets covering the lower half of his face in an attempt to conseal his smile, but his reoccuring giggles gave it away.

   "You're usually more graceful than that." Eren spoke, his voice muffled by the sheets. He released a yawn and lowered the sheets from his face, focusing his gaze on Mikasa's. With his attention solely on her, she could see sleep still lingering in his eyes. He appeared tired- exhausted rather. His formerly bright turquoise eyes were dulled, any brightness it once held was now dimmed with exhaustion and an unknown sorrow. Mikasa averted her eyes from his, unable to hold his gaze any longer. She couldn't even look at her own brother, what kind of sister did that make her?

   "Mikasa..? Eren..?" A familiar voice filled the room. Both siblings looked in the direction of the voice to see their childhood friend, Armin, standing in the middle of the door's frame. He lifted a hand to glide through his blonde hair, combing through it until his fingers found a strand and began to play with it. Eren and Mikasa already knew what to expect. Armin always did this when he was about to give a speech that he more or less felt confident about. He twirled the strand of blonde around his finger, and began to speak slowly.

   "I've come to realize only recently that we aren't the way we use to be. All three of us use to be so close, so connected. We would have hour long phone calls, and we could basically read each other's mind just by a simple gesture or expression. We all arranged our scheduales to be the same, if not, similar throughout junior year. We had traditional sleepovers, and practically lived at each other's old houses. I mean, we all bought this house because of that, right?" He expressed, his eyes trying to focus on his audience but instead wandered around the room out of nervousness. He had no reason to be nervous, but he was. With a gulp, he continued.

   "I just want to spend a day with the both of you. Not by myself. Not with Mikasa alone. I want to have a day with you two by my side." He choked out as his head lowered. His long bangs curtained his face, but with his body shaking, it was obvious he was on the verge of crying.

   "So please, just one day." He whispered, finally looking up after he believed he composed himself to the best of his ability. Only, his eyes were locked with Eren's. Mikasa's eyes went back and forth between the two males, seeing as what was next was meant for Eren's ears and not hers.

   "You're scared, I know. You're scared of the outside world, so you've built these invisable walls around yourself to protect whatever comes your way. Well, I'm going to knock down these walls today. No longer can I just pass by your room, knowing you've been in there for three days. Please, Eren. Just sacrifice one day for me. And Mikasa as well. You know that.." He trailed off, leaving the final sentence unspoken because Eren already knew.

   Eren stared at his childhood friend in disbelief. He was at a loss for words. His mouth moved, but no sound was released. He was legitimately speechless. Armin was what could be defined as an introvert. He always believed himself to be a burden amongst others, which slowly took a toll on him mentally. He wouldn't express his thoughts without given permission, or unless he decidedly felt it needed to be vocalized. In this situation, it was the latter.

   Eren looked down at his hands, studying the lines that were rumored could give insight on your future. He never truly understood how that technique operated, but he refused to insert his credit card number on the websites that offered it. With a roll of his shoulders, he lifted his head to meet Armin's gaze once more.

   "F-fine.." Eren stuttered, managing to hold Armin's gaze as he spoke. His fingers searched desperately for something to interact with, until they brushed against the wrinkled bedsheets. He found a sense of comfort in occupying his hands with something, anything. From the fabric of his shirts, to Mikasa's hair ties that she constantly had to sacrifice to him. He wanted to elaborate on his brief response, but the sudden pressure of weight around his neck kept his words at bay.

   "Thank you, Eren! Thank you, thank you!" Armin exclaimed, embracing Eren in a death grip that somehow resembled a hug from the outside. Eren tried to respond, but Armin's arms were wrapped around his neck rather than his chest. One day, Armin's hugs would be his cause of death.

   "Armin, don't suffocate Eren before he actually does anything with us." Mikasa said, her tone lighter than it had been before. Armin let out a gasp of realization, releasing Eren from his arms and stumbled backwards into Mikasa who still remained on the floor. His heel made contact with her extended leg, causing him to fall backwards and land directly onto his back.

   Eren blinked slowly, unable to comprehend the scene that was just performed within the walls of his bedroom. Before Mikasa or Armin could speak, Eren laughed. It was a foreign sound, his laughter. His laughter was a sound that was difficult to summon, but his childhood friends triggered it successfully, despite it being an unconscious effort.

   Mikasa and Armin both looked at each other, former expressions of surprise painted over with contentment. The room filled itself with a lightheart mood, erasing any remains of previous tension. The trio exchanged moments of eye contact, only to laugh at the sight of the other's flushed face or forming tears. Mikasa was the first to compose herself, and began to speak.

   "Wow, thank goodness this room had carpet installed." She giggled, turning her head towards Armin who still layed on his back. He nodded in response, shifting himself so he was on his stomach and facing the direction of Eren's bed. He let out a giggle, kicking his legs behind him as if he were swimming. It was moments like these that he had craved. Just him and his friends laughing over the simplest, stupidest of things and making them out to be the most humorous thing in the world.

   "That was great, honestly. But, we agreed to do something today, right? I have the perfect place in mind." Armin smiled, looking up at Eren to see that horror had drawn itself over his features.

   "Y-yeah.. Wait, what is it..? Does it involve a lot of people?" Eren asked, his voice filled with caution. His grip on the bedsheets tightened, and his body began to visably shake. Mikasa lifted herself from the ground with a grunt, making her way to Eren's bed and placed herself on its edge. She extended her arm, reaching over until her hand brushed Eren's nearly white knuckles. He flinched harshly at the contact, causing Mikasa to furrow her eyebrows.

   "Eren.. You know Armin would never put you in a situation you didn't feel comfortable in. He, no- we, just want to help you expand your horizons little by little. It'll be worth the progress, and the over all final result." Mikasa explained, studying Eren as she spoke. His expression remained the same- terrified. His pupils were dilated, leaving a ring of turquoise encircled around them. He bit his bottom lip, blinking slowly as he thought over his options.

   If he didn't go, he'd be safe. He'd be safe from social interaction, and the possible physical contact that may occur. He'd be safe from judgement, and the occasional scrutinizing stares that came along with it. He'd be safe from occupying the same inclosed area as unknown bodies, and the possibility of them trying to make small talk with him. He'd be safe if he _didn't_ go.

   There was also the second option of going. If he did, he'd put Mikasa and Armin in high spirits. He'd be able to cooperate with them, and restore their slowly dissolving friendship. He'd be able to rebuild what they once had with a stronger foundation. They would be able to laugh in retrospect of their childhood, and be connected like they were what felt so long ago. He was hesistant at the second option, but he was aware that it held the most postive results. Not exactly for him, but for the two people he opened the gate for that lead into his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new and somewhat important character is introduced. Not much happens in this chapter, but it's entirely necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so nervous writing this chapter; I was so scared I was going to screw up the entire storyline, so I hope I didn't. Gomen in advance if I did. Comments are much appreciated.

   Mikasa gently slid Eren's hand into her own, grazing her thumb over the smooth flesh that enveloped it. She began rubbing circular patterns just below his knuckles, bringing a wave of calm to his shore. With every rub brought another wave to lap at his shoreline, calming him increasingly each time. Her slender fingers were ice, a cool contrast to his own skin temperature. When she sensed tension emitting from Eren, she performed simple exercises to relax him. He was easily withdrawn from his thoughts, and inhaled through his lips before he spoke.

   "Give me half an hour." Eren exhaled, lifting his gaze to Mikasa's. He laced his fingers with her own, pressing his palm against her smaller one. He proceeded with a tender squeeze, transmitting his consent through physical contact rather than with words. Mikasa returned the squeeze slightly firmer, assuring him that she received the unspoken message. A sound of shuffling sounded behind them, an audible reminder that they were not the room's only occupants.

   Armin rose from his position on the floor, letting out a quiet giggle in the process.

   "Time to get ready?" He asked, rocking slowly back and forth on the heels of his feet. His demeanor as a whole displayed his emotions like an open book. From the brightness that radiated from his ocean eyes, to the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

   "Mhm." Mikasa hummed in response, unlacing her hand from Eren's as she removed herself from the mattress. The two made their way to the bedroom's exit, closing the door enough to leave it slightly ajar.

   Eren pushed the covers off himself, swinging his legs outward so his toes barely brushed the floor's carpet. He kicked his feet gently, tilting his head back to focus on the ceiling fan above him. He was procrastinating when he knew he shouldn't be. With a sigh, he jumped onto his feet, stumbling foward into the door that accessed his wardrobe.

   He gripped the door's handle for balance, feeling a dizzy spell casting itself upon him. The room was swirling as if it had been consumed by an invisable whirlpool, and the floor felt as if it were shifting ever so slightly. His vision dissolved into a blur, allowing him to only see spots of colors. Eren dropped to his knees, gasping desperately for oxygen. With a few deep breaths, the disorted room slowly morphed itself back to its original state. His vision was restored, giving him the ability to see in focus once again.

   Eren gripped the door handle tightly, slowly lifting himself from his knees. He stood still, allowing his mind to process what had just happened. It all felt so strange- so _surreal_. It physically hurt trying to draw a reason behind it all, so he decided to leave it unwritten for the time being.

   Eren opened his closet door, revealing a selection of organized clothing. Almost every shirt or sweater was pigmented black or navy, with the occasional charcoal gray. They ranged from band shirts to button-ups, and from sweaters to hoodies. They were sorted monochromatically, beginning with the lightest gray and ending with the darkest black. His pants lay folded underneath the clothing that was hung up, divided by color and fabric. They consisted of black and dark blue skinny jeans, and a single khaki colored pair. His sweatpants lied adjacent to them, their colors no different from the jean's. His shoes were sitting ontop of the boxes they were purchased in, which lied beneath the low shelves that held his pants. They were all pairs of Vans in the colors of black, timber wolf, and maroon. The black pair looked slightly worn in comparison to the other two, despite the fact he only wore them once or twice.

   Eren entered his closet, surrounding himself with endless options for an outfit. He analyzed the array of clothing, moving aside the hangers to discover shirts hidden inbetween. Every article appeared new, only because he hadn't worn any of them for an extended amout of time. He had stayed inside the house for the past week, so he never bothered to properly dress himself. He removed the shirt and flannel button down of choice from the hangers, along with the pair of black skinny jeans and the black Vans.

   He exited the closet, kicking it closed with his foot. He walked over to his bed and unceremoniously threw the clothing ontop of the messy sheets. The entire display was a mess, but he could care less as of right now.

   Grabbing either ends of his over sized shirt, he lifted it over his head and discarded it behind him. Eren dressed himself slowly, almost cautiously. The textered fabric and its tightness felt foreign against his skin, compared to the usual baggy, soft fabric that he'd grown accustomed to over the past few days.

   After struggling with his jeans far longer than anyone ever should, Eren glanced at himself in the mirror to analyze his outfit. He had chosen his Joy Division shirt, wearing a plain hunter green flannel over it as to not feel over exposed. On his lower half, he wore the black skinny jeans, along with the pair of black Vans that he used to be so fond of. As an accessory, he wore the key necklace his father had given him as a gift before abandoning him. 

   Eren grabbed his phone off the nightstand adjacent to his bed, slipping it inside his back pocket and making his way out the bedroom door for the first time in three days.

   From there he handled his personal hygiene, putting the least amount of effort into his hair. He had grown it out in the past, allowing the tips to just barely kiss his shoulders. For some unknown reason, it bothered Mikasa to the point where she threatened him to get it cut or she would do the honor herself. The thought of Mikasa with any sharp object in her possession terrified him beyond belief, causing him to oblige to her command almost immediately.

   Eren made his way down the steps, stopping at the second to final step to focus on a picture hung on the wall. The entire wall was decorated in frames, those frames containing physical memories of their past. The three frames towards the top of the staircase held the individual faces of the three childhood friends on the most recent school picture day, much to their distain. Adjacent to those were various themes, ranging from a fireworks festival to the ice cream shop no more than a block away; along with their first visit to the local pool and first time seeing Shiganshina Falls. Each frame held a memory worthy of being photographed and printed, everlasting evidence that they were once happy.

   "You're ready!" Armin exclaimed, bubbling over with excitement. His attire was his usual style; a white v-neck shirt with a light gray open hoodie, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of light gray Vans. He had exchanged his black studs for two silver studs that now adorned his right ear. Seeing his piercings brought back the memory of when Eren received his first piercing, that being his nose. After discovering he had a higher pain tolerance than he had expected, he desired more shortly after the experience. His desires were currently postponed due to financial issues, but he knew it'd be worth the wait.

   "I honestly thought you fell back asleep and I'd have to literally drag you out of bed." Mikasa giggled, her usually dark gray irises brightened ever so slightly with the addition of black winged eyeliner. Mikasa would never openly admit it, but she had a sense of style. Her outfit was simply a black long sleeve shirt tucked inside a short black skirt that rested farther above her knees than Eren would have liked. The outfit itself coordinated with her black cat thigh highs that she handmade herself. They were originally regular thigh high socks until she cut them to resemble the top of a cat's head. As for footwear, she had on her favorite pair of black military boots. 

   "Not at all." Eren responded, toying with his necklace out of habit. He decided not to mention his dizzy spell experience, knowing the reactions would not be pleasant. But if he did mention it, he wouldn't have to leave the comfort of his house. He'd be able to avoid society and its people once again, and the thought of that satisfied him more than it should. Before he could utter another word, Armin was already outside with a smile on his face.

   "C'mon, Eren." Mikasa said softly. She turned her back to him and obtained the red scarf he had given her as a child when they first met. She then faced him once again, wrapping the scarf around her neck before tossing the remaining fabric over her face, mimicking the way Eren had done eight years ago. Eren's cheeks became dusted over with a light red, his embarrassment withdrawing a quiet laugh from Mikasa.

   She skipped in the direction of the door, her short hair bouncing behind her. Eren followed behind her gingerly, not prepared to face the outside world. Not now, not today, not tomorrow- never.

   Before his fear could overcome him and claim his actions, both Armin and Mikasa took either of his hands in their own and pulled him foward. The door locked itself automatically, allowing the trio to advance towards their destination.

   "Wait! I forgot something!" Eren cried, trying to pry himself free of the strong grips that held him in place.

   "I can go back and get it if it's that imporant." Armin offered, but he knew all too well it was just an excuse.

   "I can get it myself!"

   "There's no need."

   "But Armin!"

   "Eren.." 

   Something about the tone of his voice told Eren to silence himself. The atmosphere around them became quickly became uncomfortable, but they continued to walk. Their formation went from Eren being in the middle to Mikasa, her hands reconnecting with the boys as she felt the location nearing. She squeezed both their hands, reassuring them that the day was not tainted in the slightest by the minor outburst.

   Armin was the first to stop, releasing Mikasa and Eren's hand as he pointed to the building that stood before them. The exterior had a modern appeal to it. A black steel and glass archway lead to its enterence, the building itself built from various dark stones on the lower half, the upper half from a deep shale. Surrounding it were several cherry blossom trees in a pattern of pink and a pale pink that was nearly white under the sun's rays. The tree's petals decorated the cobblestone path that lead inside, giving it a serene feel.

   "This is Sakura Tea! It's a cafe that's known for its diverse selection of tea and pastries. They also have a ton of bookshelves filled with books that you can read. It's like a sactuary in there for me." Armin breathed out happily, a smile forming on his face as the thought of spending time in the cafe with his friends entered his mind. 

   "It's pretty big for a cafe." Mikasa murmured to herself, walking up to the front door. Armin hesistantly took Eren's hand, taking a few experimental steps in the direction of Mikasa. Much to his surprise, Eren didn't resist. He squeezed his hand, giving him a silent apology for earlier, despite the fact it was Eren who lashed out. Eren squeezed Armin's hand softly, feeling a wave of guilt wash over him. One trait he was not granted with was having control over his emotions. 

   Mikasa slowly opened the door, her presence ringing a chime that was hung above the enterence. The light sound caused Eren to jump, but Armin continued to hold his hand, preventing his attempted escape. 

   The interior had a modern appeal to it as well. The flooring was made of a dark mahogany wood, the walls painted maroon, giving the illusion that the room's dimensions were lessened. The center of attention was the oversized counter that acted as a bar. The counter itself was L-shaped, the top surface coated in a pearl colored granite; the rest of its body made from dark oak wood. Several black leather bar stools were lined in a straight row, similiar to how an actual bar was designed. Adjacent to the counter were small circular tables, their maximum capacity at most a party of four. The tables were scattered to the left of the counter, allowing them their own sense of privacy. To the right of the counter was a scene similar to a living room. A glass-top table with dark steel legs sat in the middle of two black leather couches, which had coffee brown blankets thrown over either of their arms. Against the wall were two broad dark wood bookshelves, each lined with books of diverse sizes and genres. It was the reason Armin had grown fond of the place.

   "It's beautiful.." Mikasa whispered, staring in awe as she took in the scene presented before her like a breath of fresh air. She inhaled various aromas, the most dominant one being vanilla.

   "Yeah, it's really well designed." Eren spoke softly, gripping Armin's hand as his eyes focused on a group of laughing teenagers. The distance separating both groups was not much, and that worried Eren. Practically sensing his unease, Armin walked the both of them forward and sat in one of the vacant bar stools. Mikasa sat one over, leaving an empty stool in the middle for Eren. He hesistated, but after a moment of mental preparation he sat in the stool, Armin's hand reconnecting with his own.

   "I'll be right with you!" Sounded a distant voice. It sounded oddly familiar to Eren.

   Before he transfered out of public school, he had very little interactions outside of Mikasa and Armin. Almost everytime he had a free period, he would hide in the bathroom in fear of being in an inclosed space with a majority of the population being unknown to him. He refused to participate in group work, and always pleaded to do his projects alone. At least once a week he suffered from a minor panic attack, and Mikasa or Armin would come to his rescue before it could escalate. His teachers realized this was affecting him both mentally and academically, and offered him the possibility of online school. He accepted their offer without a second thought, later discovering it had been the right choice of action. He was passing all his online classes with 90's or better, a complete contrast to his original 70's and low 80's. 

   "Hi, sorry for the wait! Oh, it's you guys!" Sang that all too familar, upbeat voice. He had olive skin decorated in freckles, and hazel eyes that sparkled with joy. He had a friendly smile that looked like it should never leave his face- like it permanently belonged there. It was undoubtly Marco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, you receive minor insight on both Eren and Marco's past (don't interpert that the wrong way). Eren and Armin have yet another conflict, soon to be resolved. Teenage shenanigans take place. Hmm, yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure we all want Levi, and Levi wants to appear in a chapter that is not this one. It's for the sake of development and plot, but I promise his pierced and tattooed self shall come in to play in the next chapter or so.

   "Marco? Since when did you work here?" Armin asked, not bothering to hide the surprise in his voice. He had been visiting Sakura Tea freqently for the past two weeks or so, but not once had he seen Marco working behind the counter. 

   "Since a month ago." Marco giggled, moving his finger above his upper lip as it turned into laughter. It was an odd habit he possessed, but no one ever questioned it.

   "The time you visit here and his working hours must not coinside." Mikasa said in a matter-of-faculty tone. Her gaze moved from Marco to the menu above him, scanning it briefly as her eyes moved across the neatly written cursive.

   Eren felt he shouldn't contribute to the conversation. He felt entirely out of place- like a lavander planted in a lilac field. He didn't belong here. He didn't belong anywhere. Public places and people weren't meant for him, and he wasn't meant for public places and people. 

   "Eren, it's been too long. How've you been?" Marco asked quietly as Mikasa and Armin were observing the menu. He had to admit, he missed Eren since he had transferred to online school. 

   Despite the quiet voice he had used, Eren still jumped ever so slightly in his chair. He wasn't accustomed to other people aside from Mikasa and Armin adressing him directly. Eren fumbled with his necklace, giving his hands something to concentrate on rather than shaking.

   "I-I'm doing okay. Tired." He stumbled over his words, averting his gaze from Marco's as he spoke. He couldn't bring himself to look people in the eyes as he spoke; it made him physically uncomfortable. Instead, he focused on the menu. All of the available options were neatly written in cursive using white chalk. Some were written in red, which Eren assumed to be the specials.

   Marco smiled gently, seeing as Eren hadn't changed much from a year ago. He had tried to befriend him during freshman year, only to receive quiet whimpers and distant gazes as responses. As months passed, he would try to converse with him occasionally. It was during junior year that he managed to get Eren to speak more than one word to him.

   He would ask simple questions such as 'What time does class end?' or 'Is there a quiz today?'. Eren would just stare out the window as he responded with '10:20, I believe.' or 'No, I don't think.' It was a process, trying to become friends with Eren. What he got as a final result wasn't much, but it satisfied him for he saw it as progress. 

   "I'm glad to hear that." Marco responded as he smiled gently. Eren looked down at his lap, figeting in his seat. He didn't know how to react when someone smiled at him. Did he smile back? Wasn't smiling a symbol of happiness? What if he wasn't happy?

   "I'm ready to order, and so is Armin." Mikasa said, unconsciously saving Eren from feeling more embarrassed than he already was.

   "Great, what'll it be?" Marco asked, withdrawing a pen and paper from the front pocket of his apron. Armin ordered a vanilla chai tea and Mikasa ordered green tea with no sugar. Taking into consideration that they had similar food interests, Eren ordered the same drink as Armin.

   "Wonderful, they'll be ready in a few." Marco smiled, walking into the back room to prepare his friends' orders. 

   Eren leaned forward to cross his arms and lay his head in the middle. He didn't feel well. The teenagers who occupied one of the nearby tables hadn't left, and the door's chime rang at least twice during their conversation with Marco. The place was beginning to fill up, and that made Eren feel nautious. 

   "Eren, are you alright?" Armin asked, placing a comforting hand on his back. Eren closed his eyes as Armin began to rub in a circular motion, another one of the calming exercises they had learned overtime helped him majorly.

   A few minutes of silence passed until Marco returned with their drinks. He placed them all in a row, allowing his friends to retrive the correct one. Armin treated, since it was his suggestion. Mikasa refused to let him pay for them all, and practically shoved her money at Marco. Marco laughed at this, and took Armin's money to put it in the cash register.

   The trio occupied themselves by drinking their orders, and obtaining books that appeared interesting. They looked mainly at manga, giggling when they found themselves relating to the protagonist and other various characters. It was a calming for them all, being able to laugh over silly little things and enjoy each other's company. Marco would join them if there were no customers, and he decided to sit with them for his lunch break. 

   "Marco, you sure know how to make a delightful green tea." Mikasa said, angling her cup so she could sip the final drops. Marco blushed as he scratched the back of his head, letting out a gentle laugh.

   "You have to let the water seep and absorb the tea bag's flavor. I learned everything from my boss. He's like, a tea expert." Marco replied, stretching his arms up as he released a yawn. Armin yawned only seconds later, causing both Mikasa and Eren to do the same. 

   "We should be on our way." Armin sighed out, slightly disappointed the day came to an end so quickly. They could walk around the town, but he knew that'd be pushing Eren beyond his limits. 

   "Yeah, we'll see you in school." Mikasa said, standing up from her seat. This would be a day that engraved itself forever into her memories. From outside eyes, it would appear as nothing more than just friends hanging out. But to her, it was a bonding time that they all desperately needed.

   "Yeah, of course. But uhm, how do I put this.. We're short on employees, so are any of you interested in a job here? Specifically Eren?" Marco murmured the final sentence more to himself, but it was still heard amongst the group.

   "M-me? Work here..? With other.. People?" Eren squeaked out, his body visably cringing. _Oh no, oh no oh no_.

   "Hand us an application." Mikasa said, extending her hand out towards Marco. He nodded, kneeling under the counter where the papers were kept. He could hear minor conflict above, and wondered if mentioning it was a mistake.

   "Mikasa, why?" Eren whispered, hurt and betrayal obvious in his voice. Why would she accept something that she knew caused him high levels of discomfort? And why wasn't Armin interfering?

   Eren turned his head in the direction of Armin, focusing his gaze on his shoes. 

   "Armin, you too..?" Eren choked out, trying his best to keep his voice at a low volume. He didn't want stares, he didn't want attention.

   "Eren, I'm tired of seeing you waste your life away in the confines of our household. There is a world outside those walls. You are not cattle; you are not restricted to being held in there." Armin spoke carefully, knowing if he let any of his hidden anger show, Eren would break down right then and there.

   "Do you know what monsters lurk outside those walls? Have you seen the news at all, Armin? Do you know what they do to people?" Eren's voice wavered, his fingers digging into his clothed flesh as he wrapped his arms around himself. His heartbeat sped up, and his breathing became slightly labored. Oh no, not now of all times. There was _no way_ he was about to have a panic attack in public.

   "Enough, the both of you." Mikasa said firmly, the application already in her possession. She gave Eren a particular look, one that spoke words only understood by him. He then stood, clinging to Mikasa immediately as a crashing sound resonated throughout the interior. Various heads turned in the direction of the sound, only to land on the group of teenagers that occupied one of the round tables. 

   "Clean up in aisle three!" One of the females shouted from the table, her friends giggling at her dramatic scene.

   "I have to go get that, or my boss will flip." Marco sighed, massaging his right temple with the tips of his fingers.

   "We're going. We can dicuss this in school if need be." Mikasa said as she and Eren walked towards the exit. Armin looked over at Marco, giving him a sympathetic expression before following his friends.

* * *

   The walk home was uncomfortable, just as it was previously. Nobody spoke a word, enveloping themselves in a veil of silence. Eventually they reached the house, Mikasa withdrawing the key from her hidden pocket.

   "This will not continue. The conflict between you two. And the fact that it occurs either before or after we spend time together." Mikasa began, closing her eyes as if to concentrate on what to say next.

   "What happened to us?" Her voice dropped to a whisper, her eyes still remaining closed. What drastic event happened to put them in the condition they were currently in? _Oh, that_. Yes, it was _that_. And it had been all her fault.

   "Don't think about it, Mikasa." Eren spoke up, knowing exactly what was going through her head. He had been there; his visuals were just as clear and terrifying as her own.

   Armin snatched the key from Mikasa's hand, unlocking the front door and dashing inside before either could react. Mikasa opened her eyes, slowly entering their house, Eren following suit. He closed the door gently, and without a word walked up the stairs and into his room. This was common for them, leaving one another alone for the sake of their sanity.

   There, he shed himself of his clothing, leaving on only his boxers. He climbed into his bed, pulling the covers up over his head to block out any source of light. He desired a nap more than anything at the moment; to be able to fall into a tranquility of unconsciousness. His mind was overflowing like a river with too much water. Thoughts which lead to even more thoughts occupied every crevice of his mind, overwhelming his already exhausted mind.

   A soft knock sounded from the front of the room, earning a groan of displeasure from Eren. Taking this as an invitation, they granted themselves entrance and made their way to the foot of Eren's bed.

   "Eren, we need to talk. Now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin discuss some important things, and Eren damn near burns the house down. It's alright, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat important: I will be on Spring Break for the following week; I'm traveling to North Carolina. The hotel I'm staying at has wifi, so I may or may not be able to upload due to scheduale issues and if it even works. But my Tumblr is always available! Which is essence0faugust.tumblr.com.

   Eren recognized the voice as soon as words fell from their lips. He should have predicted it the moment he stepped foot into his bedroom. A conflict never goes unresolved in this household.

   Eren removed the sheets from over his head, allowing an unwelcome breeze to greet his warm upper body. He focused on the figure standing before him, only to internally cringe at the state they were in.

   Armin stood there, shaking in place as he tried to balance on his own two feet. His blond hair was somewhat ruffled, and his swollen eyes were glazed over as an aftermath from crying. His entire demeanor was disheveled and showed disquiet. 

   "We do need to talk." Eren whispered more as an obvious statement rather than as a reply. 

   Armin nodded slowly, making his way over so he was standing beside Eren. Eren glanced up and him with a more than confused look, scrunching his eyebrows together in an attempt to conclude why Armin was just standing there.

   "Move over, Eren."

   "No way, go around or climb over."

   "Why are you so stubborn?"

   "I'm cold enough as it is, and by moving over I'll lose the warmth I've created right here."

   "Putting some clothes on could solve your temperature issues."

   "No!"

   Armin rolled his eyes as he removed his gray hoodie, tossing it to Eren before forcefully pushing him aside. 

   "Who gave you the right to move me aside in my own bed?" Eren growled, but no malice was present whatsoever. Armin sighed at this, and made himself comfortable in the tangled sheets. Eren slipped on Armin's hoodie, pulling down the hem and the sleeves to cover as much exposed skin as possible. He then laid down on his side to face Armin directly, biting his lip in anxiousness for the conversation approaching. 

   "I think you should really consider Marco's offer." Armin spoke slowly, studying Eren's face for any sign of an upcoming outburst or retort. Eren remained silent, his gaze falling to the loose strands of his pillow case. He didn't want to have this conversation. He didn't want to apply for a job. He didn't want to interact with people, or be surrounded by them. He didn't want _any_ of that.

   "Just hear me out first, alright?" Armin pleaded, placing his hand on Eren's shoulder to remove him from his thoughts. Eren still didn't look at Armin, but nodded as reply to his question.

   "Okay. Well, I analyzed the application Marco gave us. You're totally eligible. You may not possess prior work experience, but your grades in school could probably make up for that. I found your birth certificate already, and working papers as well. Eren, I think this is a wonderful opportunity for you to consider. You can quit after a month; I won't push you beyond that. But please, I think this could help you overcome your fear. It's eating away at you day by day, and I want it to end. And I'm sure you do too.." He whispered the final sentence, almost as it wasn't intended for Eren to hear. He had heard it though, and began to consider what it really meant.

   To rid of his fears, would break him free of the chains that bound him to an unmoving pole. It was an internal battle that was futile on his part. He struggled daily, only to be abused by the invisible force that were his fears. They'd kick him mercilessly, grasp him by the scalp and give him a look that could kill. What made the situation so much more torturous, was the fact that people observed his struggle. It's as if they were all in a huge room, watching as Eren was overcome by his fears.

   Armin sniffed quietly, but it was enough to break Eren free of the trance he had been in. He slowly brought his gaze up to his best friend's, and took a deep breath. He didn't want to put himself in the position of having to socially interact, but deep in the back of his mind, a small voice was telling him it was for the better. That this would be the beginning of something brand new; something that he could reflect on and be proud of.

   "Hand me the papers and a pen."

* * *

   The duo sat on Eren's bed and began to fill out the paperwork. The process extended longer than predicted, due to Eren's hesitation. They had also grown hungry at some point and prepared sandwiches for themselves and brought them back to Eren's room. Much to their surprise, they managed not to scatter crumbs all over the sheets and floor. After two hours, they had filled out all the necessary areas and looked it over multiple times to assure themselves it was correct. 

   "Looks good." Armin said in a muffled tone due to the food occupying his mouth. Considering he was just with Eren, he discarded any table manners he once possessed. 

   "I guess, if that's how a job application is suppose to look." Eren responded, moving the papers to the night stand beside his bed. If the papers became wrinkled in any way, he wouldn't think twice when he threw them out. Wrinkled paper was one of his biggest pet peeves, and forever will be.

   Eren laid down on his stomach, retrieving his phone from his back pocket. Seeing as Eren was finished for the day, Armin decided to make himself comfortable by laying horizontally across Eren's back. He reached over to obtain two pillows, each boy placing it where they felt it'd make them even comfier. 

   Despite being physically touching, each boy was in their own little world as they scrolled down the screen of their device. Eren fingers flew across the touch screen at an unnatural speed as he typed a text post, and Armin's danced in all directions as he tapped to the beat of the rhythm game. The incident from earlier was long forgotten, and both inwardly believed it was better left that way. 

   "It's about time you two came out of the closet. You both look awfully comfy." Mikasa giggled from the doorway, slowly drawing the attention of both boys who had been too engrossed in their vitural worlds to notice her entrance.

   "M-Mikasa! It's not like that!" Armin stuttered out of pure embarrassment, instantly removing himself off Eren's back. Eren groaned at this, feeling unwelcome cool air tickle the remaining warmth Armin had left behind. He rolled over to preserve what little body heat remained on his back, only to be tackled by a more than flustered Armin.

   "Attack on Eren!" He squealed, Mikasa joining him after seeing the sheer displeasure in Eren's face. Eren squirmed underneath both bodies, sighing aloud as he realized his attempts were futile. The trio stayed tangled in a pile, savoring the moment for they knew all too well an outbreak was sure to arise sooner or later. Peaceful moments unfortunately never lasted long for them, so they enjoyed every moment of bliss and smiles between the three of them.

   The remainder of the night proceeded somewhat calmly. Dinner was prepared in the kitchen, where it was quickly discovered that Eren was forbidden to operate anything that involved high levels of heat. Ovens were intended for cooking purposes, not for warming up the hoodies of others. The meal was eaten straight from the pot, due to the laziness of everyone not wanting to set the table. What followed afterwards was the normal night routine which consisted of personal hygiene, getting dressed, and saying goodnight. Before Eren could close his door for the night, Armin approached him with a weary expression.

   "If you want, I could drop off the application tomorrow for you after school." Armin spoke slowly, feeling slightly uneasy at bringing up the topic once more. Eren had been more than reluctant at going to the cafe, and it had been an entire process at getting him to both accept and fill out the paperwork. He didn't want to arise the fear that was permanently settled inside Eren, so he approached it with caution. Eren was akin to a ticking bomb without a displayed countdown, making his outbursts unpredictable.

   "No, I'll do it." Eren blurted out the sentence before his mind could process the words and what they meant. It was only after they were said did he realize the meaning behind them. His eyes widened at the thought of entering the cafe alone, putting himself in a position where people could easily stare at him, easily judge him, and more than easily-

   "Marco will be there, so just hand it to him when you arrive. But, are you sure? Eren, it's okay if you don't want to.." Armin trailed off, scanning his eyes over Eren's body. He was shaking ever so slightly, but he didn't comment on it.

   "No no, I-I'll do it. I mean, if I can't even hand in the papers, then what's the point?" Eren laughed uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck to give his hands something to do. 

   Armin nodded slowly, not wanting to press the topic any further than it needed to be. If Eren did end up not being able to accomplish the task, he'd gladly do it for him. His pride would drop to negative numbers, but Armin would never hold it against him. 

   "Alright then, I'll let you handle it. Goodnight, Eren." Armin said, walking off in the direction of his own bedroom. Once he reached it, he closed the door behind him and made himself comfortable in his bed. He snuggled into the sheets, adoring the way the soft cotton felt against his cheek.

   Eren was currently combating his fears. By allowing them to overcome him, he was already giving them the upper hand. It was only a matter of time before they consumed him completely, only leaving an empty shell of the person he once was. Eren had to retaliate. _If he lost, he died. If he won, he'd live. If he didn't fight, he couldn't win._      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to continue this chapter, but I felt this would be a good checkpoint considering I may not be able to upload for a week. And once back on track, I'll (try) to upload every Sunday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is not a morning person. He is forced to face his fears alone. And Levi (we've all been waiting, I hope I meet your expectations) is finally introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera, I apologize for the delayed update. I wanted to upload Sunday but my laptop refused to cooperate so I'm typing on my phone. So if the format is off, then that's why. Other than that, enjoy.

   Eren awoke that morning to the shrill of his alarm clock. He groaned, turning himself away from the high-pitched sound. The alarm continued to release sound waves that may damage one's hearing, until Eren grabbed it and threw it to the ground. The second it connected to the carpeted floor, it went quiet. Eren sighed in relief at the silence and pulled the covers back up to his chin.

   "Oh, no you don't." Mikasa said firmly, walking up to Eren's bed and yanking the covers off his body. Eren sat up immediately and tried to retrieve the covers from her grasp, but she took the entire bedspread off and dragged it out of his room. 

   "Mikasa, wait!" Eren beseeched, forcefully removing his tired body from the bed and making his way into the hallway. Mikasa stood there holding his bedsheets, a small smile drawn on her face. 

   "Glad to see you're up." She giggled, turning her back to him and walking towards the laundry room. Once out of sight, Eren pouted as he retreated back to his room. 

   He sat on the edge of his bed, and reviewed his schedule for the day. Armin and Mikasa would be in school from 7:00 am to 2:00 pm, and his first online class didn't start until 8:30 due to each individual teacher having to post his lesson on a special website. He also had a delivery to make at the cafe. At that thought, his breath caught in his throat. He'd be going  _alone. Nobody to save him if worse came to worse._

   He gulped, feeling his heartbeat increase in speed. He fiddled with his key necklace, tracing its smooth texture with his thumb and taking deep breaths. To get his mind off his approaching death, he decided to get dressed. 

   He was once again met with an organized arrangement of clothing that he had no memory of purchasing. He moved hangers aside, examining the possibilities while keeping the weather in mind. It was going to be windy if he recalled correctly, and he didn't particularly favor the wind so he chose an outfit to benefit him. 

   Eren changed from his oversized tee-shirt into his Man Overboard hoodie and black skinny jeans. Not wanting to ruin the whole black theme, he slipped on his black Vans. After brushing his teeth and grooming his hair to the best of his ability, he made his way downstairs to see off Armin and Mikasa. 

   "Bye, Eren." They spoke simultaneously, exiting through the front door. Eren turned to go back upstairs, until the sound of footsteps caught his attention. 

   "You didn't eat breakfast." Mikasa said in a matter-of-faculty tone, her gaze narrowing. Her motherly instincts were resurfacing. 

   "I can eat later." Eren replied, tapping his fingers against his leg. He had forgotten all about breakfast. His mind had been elsewhere, depriving him of essentials in which his body needed to function properly. 

   She scanned him briefly, searching for any indicator that he may be lying. He wasn't, he would eat later so long as he remembered. If his mind didn't remind him, his stomach would. 

   Satisfied, she nodded and closed the door behind her. Eren sighed, making his way up to his room to start his online school day. 

   He had a little over half an hour to waste, and decided Tumblr was the best place for that. He squeaked aloud when he saw his anime was receiving a season two, along with a video game he's heard so much about becoming an animation. He scrolled through text posts, giggling at how he related to more than he would ever admit. The clock read 8:30 sooner then he had expected, and he sighed as he exited the life-ruining-in-a-positive-way site. 

   He completed his online classes within a 4-5 hour time frame. His trigonometry class extended due to his misunderstanding to co-function identities. His other classes proceeded smoothly, trigonometry the exception. 

   After completing his final class, he leaned back and stretched his arms. Something caught his attention from the corner of his eye, and it was then that Eren realized he was not done for the day. He still had to deliver the job application. He still had to interact with the outside world. 

   Maybe he didn't have to. Maybe he could accidentally drop them into the paper shredder. Maybe he could accidentally drop them outside and the wind would blow them away. Maybe his imaginary dog would eat them. In the end, he knew Armin would be disappointed with him. He had offered to do it for him, but Eren just couldn't bring himself to allow him. 

   Eren grabbed the papers and bit his lower lip. Just because he handed them in, didn't mean he was guaranteed a job. They could easily overlook his application, or considerate and decide it's not meeting their standards. Eren considered himself average, no extraordinary talents that he could be proud of. Whether he compared himself to Armin or Mikasa, or if he stood alone– he was average. 

   He kept repeating that to himself as he gingerly made his way to the cafe. 

* * *

    Eren stood before the door that was a barrier to him and social interaction. He brushed his thumb against the key that permanently had a place around his neck, and took a deep breath. All he had to do was find Marco, give him the papers and walk out. That's all there had to be done. 

   Eren slowly opened the door, the bell above sounding his presence. A sense of relief washed over Eren as he saw that there were no customers occupying the place. He scanned the room briefly, only to have his relief replaced with panic. Marco was no where to be seen. He must still be in school, therefore working a later shift. With that, he was not present. Which meant Eren was entirely alone. 

   He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed in fear. He felt his body become washed over in a cold sweat, shaking from what felt like the temperature dropping below zero. 

   "Sir, can I help you?" Spoke a light voice from the counter. It came from a female with short orange hair and light brown eyes. Her face was kind, her features indicating that she was young. Despite her friendly appearance, Eren was still terrified. He was the only person in the room, which meant her question was directed towards him.

   Not able to form a coherent answer, he just shook his head. He needed to hand in the job application, but he also needed to desperately calm down. He frantically looked around the room until the bathroom sign caught his eye. Managing not to stumble too much, he escaped into what he hoped would hold a place to calm down and think. 

   As Eren entered the bathroom, he felt like he did a year ago. As he opened the door to a vacant stall, he almost expected to see his past self. His past self would be shaking, arms wrapped around themselves as a sense of self comfort. They would be inhaling and exhaling, praying to whatever God that they didn't go into a full blown panic attack. Just like he was now. 

   It was sort of nostalgic, in a twisted way. The labored breathing, the accelerated heartbeat, the intense flow of adrenaline throughout the body. All of it was evocative in its own cruel way. 

   Images of himself in his 3rd year of high school flashed through his mind without hesitation. Him eating lunch in the bathroom, him sitting in the very corner of the classroom, him avoiding the student body to the best of his ability. It all replayed itself in his mind, but there was no pause, no emergency exit. He was forced to curl up in a ball, and feel absolutely terrible as his past played like a horror movie in his mind. 

   A sudden knock against the stall door withdrew him from the darker part of his mind. He thought he had been alone, but he thought wrong. Oh, so wrong. 

   "Oi, did you fall in or something?" Questioned an unfamiliar voice. The voice was deep and smooth.

   Eren shakily stood up, papers in one hand and in his free hand he opened the door to reveal a figure in who he did not recognize. 

   Despite being a few inches shorter than him, the male had a face that indicated he was no more than in his early twenties. His body was small in height, but it was shown through a tight black button-up that he had muscle. His arms that were folded across his chest were adorned in tattoos. On both of the sides of his wrists, he had birds in black ink that were flying upwards. The rest of his tattoos were somewhat of a collage, consisting of designs that may or may not of had a significance behind them. Eren could make out a cherry blossom tree, a few words written in Japanese, koi fish in a pond, and what looked like wings on either shoulder. 

   In addition to his tattoos, he had piercings as well. His ears were stretched to no more than 1/2 inch, his gauges plain black. He had two cartilage piercings on both ears. He also had angel bites, and a septum. Instead of the classic silver, they were black as well. 

   His raven hair was styled in a clean undercut, his part directly in the middle. His steel blue eyes were narrowed ever so slightly, but it suited him nonetheless. 

   "Do you sleep with your eyes open? I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes." He spoke, drawing Eren from his trance and back into reality. 

   "O-oh.. I-I'm so sorry." Eren stumbled over his words as he apologized for his obliviousness. He clutched the papers to his chest and carefully made his way out of the stall, averting all eye contact. 

   He set the papers ontop of the sink counter and began to turn on the water to wash his hands. He didn't do anything while in the bathroom, but he always found it necessary to wash his hands in a public bathroom. 

   "Oi, is that a job application?" The unnamed male asked, approaching Eren from behind and pressing a finger to the papers. Eren gulped at the close proximity and nodded; his mind not able to make his mouth form words. 

   "Not bad." He said more to himself than to Eren, nodding his head in approval. Eren dried his hands slowly, not able to predict the male's next move. He had a face that was no indicator for his emotions, that showed no sign of current feelings or thought process. That made him all the more unpredictable. 

   "You got the job, kid." He said, looking Eren straight in the eye. His gaze didn't falter in the slightest; he was serious.

* * *

   "Huh?" Eren squeaked, his panic hitting him like a tidal wave. This wasn't real. He wasn't real. His words weren't real. 

   "We're in desperate need of new employees. Three quit in the last month. I'm the owner of this place; I'm.. Levi." He spoke slowly, hesitating on his final sentence. 

   "I'm Eren.. N-nice to meet you, Levi..?" Eren trembled as he spoke, his voice wavering. This was his higher-up, and this was how he introduced himself? He was already giving a bad first impression and he hadn't even began working yet. 

   "Oi oi, you're shaking like a leaf." Levi said, placing a hand on Eren's shoulder to steady him. Eren flinched harshly, averting his gaze to the ground. He wanted to cry. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to be anywhere but here. 

   Levi began to gently massage his shoulder, watching how he would flinch but slowly accepted the gesture. Levi never considered himself soft-hearted, and he wasn't about to start. But this brat.. Something about this damn brat. 

   Eren took a deep breath, and met Levi's impending gaze. 

   "T-thank you.. It helped a lot." He admitted, fumbling with the key out of habit. He felt his cheeks heat up, causing him to turn his head towards where the papers lay on the counter. 

   "Mhm. Say, why don't I introduce you to the other employees. They're all here, so when you begin tomorrow you won't go in blind not knowing a single face." Levi suggested, tilting his head towards the door. 

   Eren was still shaken up, interacting with more people may just be enough to send him over the edge. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to say no to his superior. He couldn't find the strength within him to deny his offer. 

   "Your body language is indicating you don't want to. It was a suggestion, not a command. You don't have to give in." Levi sighed, looking up to see only the side of Eren's face. His cheeks were flushed red, his tanned skin only bringing it out more. 

   "Oi, look at me. That's a command." Levi said, drawing Eren's attention to him. Levi took both Eren's hands in his own, his gaze meeting Eren's wary one. 

   "Don't hide such a pretty face. Your eyes are worth being seen." Levi said simply, dropping one hand to take the papers off the counter. 

   "Come, let's drop these off and you'll be done for the day." He spoke as he tugged gently to get Eren to move forward. He stumbled, but soon was following behind Levi. 

    This damn brat with his flustered cheeks. With his damn Carribean sea eyes. With his damn cute stutters. Damn this brat for making him experience love at first sight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IF LEVI DIDN'T MEET YOUR EXPECTATIONS I'M IN TEARS I WAS SO NERVOUS INTRODUCING HIM. GOMEN.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi share a moment alone, *coughs*. Eren experiences his first day at work (kind of), and new characters are introduced. This chapter is longer than most, gomen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohayo. I just want to say, thank you so much. Thank you for reading up to this point, and thank you for all the positive feedback on the previous chapter. I was in tears while writing that chapter; I was so nervous how everyone would react to Levi. You all seem to adore him, so I'm relieved.  
> Also, someone had suggested fanart. If you want to submit fanart, my tumblr is essence0faugust. Speaking of, I now track the tags 'essence0faugust' along with 'fic : blossom'. You can use those. ^-^  
> I meant to upload earlier but Haikyuu! was updated so oops.

   Eren blinked in disbelief, his damp eyelashes barely brushing his flushed cheeks. His hazey mind just wasn't able to properly comprehend the scene playing out in front of him. It felt surreal, in the oddest of ways. Only minutes ago was he sitting in a vacant bathroom stall, his past paying a more than unwelcome visit. Now, here he was, trailing behind the man who claimed to be his boss. The man who may have saved him from entering a panic attack.

   They entered the main room, where a group of three unfamilar faces lingered behind the over-sized counter. Their attention was drawn away from each other and to the approaching duo, their expressions displaying confusion and mouths beginning to form innocent questions.

   "He's going to start working here tomorrow. He's had a rough day, so postpone your introductions and questions." Levi spoke, leaving no room for arguement. His voice held a tone of authority, confirming Eren's suspicions from earlier. He was indeed the superior of the cafe.

   Levi set the papers down onto the granite counter, all while keeping his hand around Eren's wrist. Without another word, he turned away from the curious trio and towards the front door. Leaving him no room for hesitation, Eren followed behind him.

   They exited through the door, a cool breeze greeting them as they stepped outside. Eren released Levi's hand immediately, shoving both his hands into the large pocket of his hoodie. His eyes averted, focusing on the falling pink petals of the cherry blossom tree. 

   "Do you have a ride home?" Levi questioned, turning to face Eren who didn't meet his gaze. He wished he would so he could receive a glimpse of those Caribbean eyes.  _Damn brat._

   Despite being addressed, Eren's gaze continued to linger anywhere but Levi. He couldn't look at him. He couldn't look at anyone. No matter the amount of effort, he could never bring himself to look at people directly. Old habits never die.

   "No.. But, my house is reasonable walking distance. I walked here so.." Eren trailed off, leaving the rest for Levi to piece together. 

   "Ah. Alright. I'll see you for work tomorrow. It'll just be introductions and the basics." Levi said simply, leaning against the slim trunk of one of the paler cherry blossoms. It was then that Eren looked up, the sight presented before him became engraved into his memory within seconds.

   Levi stood there against the trunk, his weight shifted in a way that made him appear slightly taller. The pale pink blossoms fluttered around him like dancers, his stature the stage they performed on. His black attire contrasted with the pink background, yet it flowed in an undescribable way. Like an artist accidently spilling a color on their painting, but realizing that it fit perfectly. Like it belonged there to begin with.

   Eren nodded his head as a substitute for words, for yet again they didn't exist on his tongue. He walked away from the scene, feeling Levi's gaze follow his backside until he turned the corner. There he released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, and removed a hand from his pocket to place it over his chest. His heart lay beneath the skin, beating at a rapid pace.

   Eren pressed his back against the rough brick wall, gripping the fabric of his hoodie as he carried out a deadly action. His head slowly peered from the corner, his eyes searching for the man that had painted himself onto the canvas that was Eren's mind. The man that had created the perfect picture.

   The area that they had previously occupied was now vacant; no man in black to appease his peculiar desire. The pink petals continued to dance, fluttering inelegantly in comparison to before. They no longer had a stage to dance upon.

   Eren quickly withdrew his attention away from the scenery, crumpling the fabric of his beloved hoodie in his grip. There he could feel the increased beat of his heart pounding against his chest.

    _Why was his heart beating so fast?_

    _Why were his cheeks heating up again?_

    _Why was he feeling this way?_

   Eren violently shook his head, willing away the unanswered questions as he made his way home.

    _Why couldn't he erase the image Levi had painted in his mind?_  

* * *

   Levi opened the door to his cafe, the bell above him sounding his presence and alerting the trio behind the counter.  _He should really get rid of that._

Before he could take another step in the direction of his private office, questions were thrown at him like bullets from a gun. Fast and nearly unavoidable.

   "What's his name?"

   "What did you guys do in the bathroom?"

   "Why were you holding his hand?"

   Levi's eyebrows creased together, his fingers lifting up to massage his temples. He should have anticipated this question and answer session, and he _had_ , but it still wasn't enough to prepare him mentally.

   He walked towards the eager trio, taking a seat in one of the alined chairs. He proped his chin on one of his hands, sighing at his workers' obvious zeal.

   "The kid's name is Eren. He applied for a job here, and due to the recent lack of employees, he got it. That's all." Levi said in monotone, rolling his eyes at how one of his workers began to jump in their place out of sheer excitement.

   "This is beautiful; you communicating with new faces! And you were as so nice to hand in the papers for him! This is surely the apocalypse!" She sang, twirling her body in two full circles before gripping the counter to steady herself from arising dizziness.

   "Oi Hanji, stop twirling like the ballerina you aren't before you knock something over." Levi growled, but no malice laced his words. _He needed tea, damnit._

   He nodded towards the orange haired girl, signaling her to make him a drink. She nodded in understanding, getting to work right away. He observed her as she worked, noticing how she placed vanilla tea bags into the awaiting cup. She knew him all too well.

   Levi twisted his body away from his workers and faced the front door. He wished a certain someone would walk through the door, the bell sounding their desired presence. 

   He wished to see that messy chesnut hair.

   He wished to see that tanned skin.

   He _really_ wished to see those Caribbean eyes. 

   "Drink's done, when you're ready." Sounded a light voice from behind him, breaking him of his thoughts. He turned around, feeling instantly better at the sight of the steaming cup of vanilla chai. He reached to grip it from the top, his fingers placed at the rim as he brought it to his lips. From there he blew on it to lower the temperature, and sipped the beige liquid. Warm vanilla splashed his tongue, and a sense of calm washed over him.

   His workers made conversation amongst themselves, occasionally making a joke that sent Hanji into a fit of laughter. The bell sounded from behind him, catching his attention immediately. He whipped around in his chair, his tea creating a wave in the cup that just kissed the inside of the rim.

   Disapointment crashed over Levi like a tidal wave as his eyes met the approaching figures of two teenage girls. They emmited a cheerful arua, clashing with his irritation. In an instant he removed himself from his seat, making a bee-line for his office. Wondering eyes followed, but he ignored them entirely.

    _Damn that brat and his damn Caribbean eyes._

* * *

   Eren sat in a kneeling position in his chair, hovering over his desk as he concentrated on the task at hand. His hand had the pencil in a tight grip as he roughly sketched out the background of the image that wouldn't erase itself from his mind. He curved the trunks of the trees, shading the edges to add a sense of texture. He drew the petals in a certain pattern to indicate the direction of wind.

   He spent at least 2-3 hours drawing the most significant proportion of the drawing, despite it just being a rough sketch. He drew Levi leaning against one of the trees, transferring the mental image onto paper to the best of his ability.

   From the way his hair parted slightly off center and framed his angular face, to how his thin dark eyebrows creased together gave the illusion he was never fully at ease. To how his eyelids slanted downwards slightly, raven lashes curtaining his steel blue irises. To how sharp and strong his jawline was, to how soft his lips have looked.

   His tattoos were the most difficult, yet they were also the most enjoyable to illustrate. He drew the koi fish, adding minor but necessary details like shining scales and a fanning-out tail. He drew the cherry blossoms, drawing their petals around the fish like they had been on his skin. He drew the lower half of a wing on his exposed shoulder, the rest of it hidden beneath the fabric of his button up. When he finally felt he had sketched out every detail, he placed his pencil back into the holder and rested his tired hands behind his head.

   "Dinner's ready!" Sounded Mikasa's voice from downstairs, Eren's stomach growling as a response to her words. He had forgotten to eat breakfast this morning.

   Without hesitation, Eren left his room and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. There, he was met with the sight of Armin sitting on the counter with a book in hand and a bowl beside him. Mikasa was on the counter closest to the pot, eating out of it in a disturbingly casual way. He couldn't even remember the last time they had eaten at the table.

   Eren joined the pair on the counter, following suit of Mikasa's actions and eating out of the pot. She had simply made pasta with parmesan cheese on it. 

   The sun disappeared from the sky, the moon substituting its presence. The stars decorated the midnight sky, like white paint splattered on a black canvas. 

   "How'd it go?" Armin asked as he dried his hair from his recent shower, filling the bathoom with the fragrence of his cinnamon soap. Eren washed out his mouth of remaining toothpaste, meeting Armin's expecting gaze in the mirror.

   "It uhm.. Marco wasn't there." Eren spoke carefully, noticing how Armin's expression morphed into that of worry.

   "I'm so sorry, Eren. I knew Marco had school, but he gets out earlier than us so I figured he'd be there by the time you arrived." Armin responded, biting his bottom lip. He felt guilty. He felt guilty because Eren had gone there alone, and the person he had been expecting was absent. What if he-

   "Did you.. Did you panic?" Armin asked cautiously, knowing the topic alone was enough to effect Eren.

   "I was close.. But then someone walked in, and then it kind of dissolved." Eren vaguely explained, not wanting to get in depth. Explanations always arose new questions in the end, and he couldn't handle that at the moment. He was tired and stressed. Tired from today and stressed for tomorrow.

   Armin gave him a look that spoke volumes, but Eren muted it for the time being. Thankfully, Armin was blessed with the trait of patience and didn't press the topic. Such a kind soul he was. They exited the bathroon, wishing each other goodnight as they went their separate ways to their bedrooms.

   Eren crawled underneath his sheets, sighing at how warm they felt against his skin. He turned on his side, focusing his eyes on his drawing that lay on his desk. It was difficult to see due to the darkness, but he could still make out the rough lines that ran across the paper. He fell asleep to the image of the man who painted himself a picture in his mind.

* * *

   Eren woke up later than he usually did, therefore missing Armin and Mikasa before they went to school. He assumed they had wanted him to receive as many hours of sleep as he could, knowing what awaited him at the end of the day.  

   Despite getting an extra hour of sleep; sleep still lingered in his body. Too exhausted to dress himself, he proceeded to complete his online courses in only his oversized shirt. His trigonometry course was more comprehensible than previously, allowing him to complete all the online classes within a reasonable time frame. He then made his way downstairs, entering the kitchen in search of something to eat. He chose a granola bar and Greek yogurt, something light but filling as he would need the energy for later.

   After much reluctance, Eren finally opened his closet to prepare himself for the day. Levi didn't mention a dress code, but Eren remembered the group of workers behind the counter wearing mostly black. Levi had worn black as well. So, he decided to use that as his guideline.

   After much consideration, he opted for his black Crystal Castles shirt and a plain black flannel that he left unbuttoned. He struggled yet again with his black skinny jeans; they must've skrunk in the dryer. He tied the laces to his black Vans and tucked them inside the shoe, and proceeded to the bathroom. After his personal hygenie was taken care of, he fiddled with the stud of his nose piercing. He needed to clean the black stud, therefore he changed it for his silver one.

   Eren once again made his way downstairs, turning at the bottom to exit the house. He gulped as his face met the door, the protective barrier that shielded him from the outside world. The physcial boundry that divided 'safe' and 'dangerous' territory.

   The 'safe' territory was his house, more so his bedroom. There he felt at ease. Harm could not capture him in its grasp and tear him apart limb from limb. There he felt a sense of happiness. Agony could not shread his throat of cries and screams as scenes of despair were played out before him. There he felt protected.

   The 'dangerous' territory was the outside world. Where monsters lurked, feeding off of whoever dared to defy them. They were worse then the monsters in his head; they were so much more terrifying. Some even resembled those who he had held dear. 

   There were monsters that _lied._

   There were monsters that _betrayed._

   There were monsters that _killed._

   The final thought struck Eren like lightening. It coursed through his veins, jolting him from his stance in front of the door and out of it. He slammed it behind him and sprinted towards the cafe. _He wouldn't think about it, he wouldn't think about it._

 When he finally arrived at the cafe, his lungs were just barely intaking much needed oxygen. His breathing became heavy, his hands resting on his knees to balence himself of the upcoming dizzy spell. After inhaling and exhaling as if his life depended on it, his breathing rate returned to normal.

   Eren fixed his hair, which had become tussled from the wind combing through it. He straightened his flannel to appear somewhat presentable, and walked up the stairs and into the cafe. There he was met with the sight of several figures, only two standing out amongst the rest.

 "The rookie is here!" Shouted one of the unfamilar faces. His hair was a platinum blonde, bangs messily combed in the middle of his forehead and the rest of his hair in layers cut to ear length. 

 "Oh ho ho, would you look at those eyes!" Shouted yet another unfamilar face. She was short in stature but her voice made up for her height. She wore her short auburn hair in pigtails, russett eyes flaming with passion.

 "Yelling is not welcome in a working environment. You'll scare the kid." Spoke a voice from the side. Eren turned slightly to focus on a irritated silvery blond figure, whose arms were folded across their chest. They leaned on their back against one of the bookshelves, their round glasses reflecting the light in a way that made them appear intimidating.

Eren looked away from them until a recognizable face caught his attention. It was Marco. Marco waved at him, a smile overtaking his features as Eren slowly waved back. Levi cleared his throat from behind him, drawing the group's attention in an instant.

   "As you all see, there's a new employee. His name is Eren, and he'll be working with you guys from now on. Show him the basics and how things around here work, but don't let that interrupt your performance." Levi spoke with authority, everyone's attention focused solely on him. Eren occupied himself with his key until his name was mentioned again.

   "Let's get introductions over and done with." Levi sighed, sounding slightly impatient. He moved to stand beside Eren, gesturing with his hand as he named off the faces that Eren didn't recognize.

   "This is Farlan and Isabel. If you want to be successful, I suggest you avoid them at all costs." Levi spoke in a monotone, ignoring the faces they made as a response to his words. His hand extended towards the woman with glasses and hair in a high ponytail.

   "This is your manager, Hanji. Again, avoid this one at all costs unless you want a bookshelf to fall ontop of you." Levi said, a quiet and almost inaudible laugh sounding at the end of his sentence. Eren nodded his head, casting an eye over towards the bookshelves to see how they had transparent boards behind them to nail them into the wall.

   "It was once! Nobody got hurt!" Hanji exploded into a fit of laughter, grabbing her stomach as laughs of a high volume spilled from her lips. She was nearly shaking from how powerful her laughter was. _Yes, avoid her at all costs._

"Moving along. This is Petra. If you ever need assistance, she'll show you no questions asked." Levi said, making a giggle bubble up from the kind-eyed girl. Levi knew Petra possessed both empathy and patience, which made her the perfect canidate for Eren. Petra smiled at Eren, and Eren struggled to smile back. She saw effort in his attempt, and internally smiled at that.

   "I was told you're already acquainted with Marco, so lastly is the assisant manager Rico." Levi said, stretching his arms above his head. His shirt lifted up ever so slightly, allowing a temporary glimpse of a tattoo that adorned his lower waist. Eren nodded his head both in confirmation and response.

   "I'll show you around." Marco offered, gesturing to the back room where the kithcen was located.

   "Uhm, sure." Eren replied, moving around the counter to follow Marco into the back room. The kitchen was large, containing two stainless steel stoves and two full-size refrigerators. It also had an island in the middle, which had neatly arranged containers of flours and frosting. As Marco was explaining where all the products and equipment were located, he overheard the conversation taking place outside.

   "He's really quiet, but I think he'll make a great addition to the team." Petra commented, taking a sip of her lemon and chamomile tea.

   "Kid's got skin as tan as the sand, and eyes like the sea! He's beautiful; he's a walking beach! I'd love to perform some science on that boy!" Hanji sang, throwing her hands in the air. Farlan and Isabel cringed at the final sentence, but laughed anyway.

   Rico walked over towards Levi, giving him a light tap on the shoulder. Levi turned around to face Rico, whose eyebrow was raised in a questioning sense.

   "Were you really that desparate for a new employee, or did something in that kid strike you?" Rico inquired, a small smirk tugging at their lips. Their fingers drummed against the granite surface, awaiting an answer from Levi.

   "We lost Auruo, Erd, and Guther all in one month. Hanji had been working overtime, so yes we needed a new employee." Levi huffed in irritation. Rico already knew of the recent decline in employees; they wanted a different answer. The smirk still danced upon their lips, eyes narrowing as they scanned Levi. Levi's face remained stotic and expressionless, silently challenging Rico to defy him.

   "Oh, is that really all? Sure you didn't get lost in the sea that is his eyes?" Rico pressed, smirk growing as Levi's irritation became more noticable. His skin was a paler color, making his blushing cheeks all the more obvious. Levi wanted to disregard Rico's teasing, but it was a battle already lost on his part. Rico was right.

   "We're back!" Marco announced, his sudden appearence making everyone in the room jump. Hanji's jump was the worst of them all, managing to knock over Petra's tea onto her pant leg. Eren hid behind Marco, Marco laughing as Hanji jumped in place.

   "Hot hot hot!" She squealed, grabbing a stray napkin and drabbing her jeans as she continued to jump in place. Rico sighed, shaking their head. How on earth did Hanji receive the job of manager? It had to be one of the seven wonders of the world.

   Levi looked over at Eren, whose gaze wandered around the room until it met his. They locked eyesight for only a few seconds, yet it felt like entirety. Like everything around them was put into slow motion. It was only until both tore their gazes away from each other did that trance break. Levi peered up from his parted bangs, noticing how Eren's cheeks were colored a faint pink. It was barely noticable, but it was _there_.

   Levi felt his cheeks heat up, causing his hands to immediately cover his face. He turned his back to the group in an attempt to hide his flustered face. Rico snickered from behind him, notifying him that they had saw what he didn't want anyone to see.  _Damn that brat and his damn blushing cheeks._   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a lot more interesting. Heh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's first day is shorter than expected. Mikasa and Levi have a short talk. Short, ha. Rico is a lil' shit but I love them (ah, Rico is non-binary). Mikasa has is really strong. Armin is in the hospital, oops. Nothing really exciting, just tying up loose ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dusts off keyboard and coughs*  
> Ohayo, it's been quite a while and I sincerly apologize. I've recently lost motivation to do anything, and that included this. My mouse hovered over the delete button more than it should've, but I'd feel like absolute trash if I just left everyone in the dark like that. Gomen.  
> My tumblr is essence0faugust, so you can yell at my absence via there. I track the tags 'fic: blossom' and 'essence0faugsut' so yeah.

   Eren silently excused himself to the bathroom, desperately in need of a moment's silence. Questioning glances followed his direction, but not the bodies that expressed them. He turned the small corner leading to the male's bathroom, opening the door and closing it behind him. He entered the same vacant stall, sitting on the edge of the toilet seat as he closed his eyes. Darkness consumed his vision as his eyelids shaded turquoise orbs, relaxing his nerves ever so slightly.

   He wasn't confident he could handle this environment. His co-workers were all kind in their own sense, but that didn't guarantee comfort. The woman with the glasses intimidated him in a way he couldn't exactly comprehend. If he had to put it into words, he'd rather not share a shift with her. Even more, be left in a room with just her. He shuddered at the nauseating thought, willing it away as he shook his head. 

_He wanted to go home._

_He wanted to curl up in a ball in his bed._

_He wanted to avoid the outside world._

A gentle knock sounded on the opposite side of the door, causing Eren to open his eyes. The door acted as a barrier, preventing him from the knowledge of who stood on the other side. Only until he heard their voice did he recognize them.

   "Mikasa is here to walk you home. She told me she was worried about you." Marco explained, his words spilling quickly from his mouth. That gave Eren the impression Mikasa was being impatient.

   "Alright.. Thank you, Marco." Eren sighed as he lifted himself off the toilet seat, opening the door to reveal the freckled boy. Marco gave him a smile, one that said 'it's only because she cares'. Eren responded with a struggled, tiny smile of his own in return. After washing his hands out of habit, they both exited together to see Mikasa sitting in one of the black bar stools.

   Eren walked towards her and sat beside her without a word, not really in a conversional mood. Despite just being introduced to his co-workers, a haze of exhaustion clouded his mind. He rested his cheek against the cool granite, sighing quietly at the contact. He felt Mikasa's gaze focus on him and soon her hand was stroking his hair.

   "Long day at work, huh?" She teased, already knowing the answer from Marco informing her earlier.

   "Mhm." Eren lazily hummed in response.

   "You call that long?! You haven't even lasted a full shift! Ahaha, you're in for a surprise beach-boy!" Hanji hollered, unaware of her distance to Mikasa's ear that caused her to glare. Hanji slapped the counter in her fit of laughter, instantly waking Eren from his haze of near unconsciousness. 

    _Yes, avoid her at all costs._

"Yeah man, we gotta improve your stamina! Lucky for you, I brew the best damn coffee in town." Farlan added, throwing in a wink to emphasize his final sentence. Isabel snorted at his words, grasping his shoulder to support her body shaking with giggles.

   "Uh, no. I don't need the poor kid staying awake until next year." Levi sighed, flicking the back of Farlan's head with his finger. He walked around the counter until he was face-to-face with Mikasa. 

   "I'd like to speak with you, if you would please." Levi spoke, gaze unwavering. He didn't give her a chance to decline, only walking to his private office as he awaited her to join him.

   Mikasa arched a perfectly waxed eyebrow at his sudden request, but followed him into the private office regardless.

* * *

   As she entered the sectioned off area, a strong fragrance of vanilla and white peach filled her senses. She carried herself through the open doorway, not bothering to knock since she was invited upon request.

   "You wanted to talk." Mikasa stated, sitting herself on the black ottoman that was placed in front of the large mahogany desk. The ottoman was plushy, allowing them to share each other's gazes at eye-level.

   "Yes. You are the current guardian of Eren, correct?" Levi inquired, folding one leg over the other to form a more comfortable position.

   "Mhm." Mikasa hummed in response, folding her arms across her chest. She really didn't want to play a game of twenty questions. She herself, and most definitely Eren, just wanted to go home. She had a French essay due tomorrow and this man was postponing it more than she was. 

   "I'm not sure if you're aware, but I hired Eren on the spot due to the recent decline of employment. Therefore, I wasn't able to have a brief interview with him. I examined his application, and everything looked acceptable. But a few questions arose along the way. You're more capable of answering these than he is. So I'll begin." Levi explained, tapping his fingernails against the smooth wood of the desk. Mikasa didn't respond, nor did she protest, so Levi took that as a green light.

   "If Eren were to have an incident here, who would be best to contact? You or.." Levi trailed off, reaching for the paper on his desk and scanning it with his eyes until they found the name.

   "Me." Mikasa interrupted, folding her hands in her lap. Levi looked up and glared at her abruptness, and she returned the cold gaze.

   _Brat._

   "Well. Alright." Levi said in a clipped tone, suddening feeling too irritated to cooperate with her anymore. On his long list of pet peeves, being cut off held second place, right beneath uncleanliness. Yet, he couldn't give up on her just yet. He had one final question.

   "Does Eren suffer from social anxiety?" He questioned, not holding back his curiousity. It was personally none of his concern, but he had to acknowledge anyone with an illness that could become severe in seconds.

   Mikasa studied the man before her with scrutinizing eyes. Her thin eyebrows furrowed, her pink lips pursed into a thin line. What Eren had was none of his business, but she had to respect his position as authority.

   "Yes, he's developed it over the past two to three years or so." Mikasa answered, bringing her hands to her red scarf to toy with the fringed ends.

   The memory that caused the whole ordeal was slowly creeping its way into her thoughts. It was an ominous shadow that shredded all other thoughts in darkness, morphing them into flashbacks of the gruesome scene.

   _Knocking._

   _Stabbing._

   _Yelling._

   _Screaming._

_Crying._

   _Blood._

   _More blood._

_Red._

   "Oi, are you ignoring me or something?" Levi repeated for the second time, patience fraying by the second. His foot tapped against the mahogany wood, awaiting a reply.

   "I was lost in thought. Sorry. Did you say anything else?" Mikasa asked, thankful for a distraction. Her thoughts were cannibalistic. They consumed one another until one remained, that one being the mental slideshow that was her past. The darker part of it.

   "Tch. Nevermind. Tell the kid he starts tomorrow, from 4 to 6. It'll be some basics, since we didn't really thoroughly cover that today." Levi explained, standing up from his position in the chair and walking around the desk and to the door. Mikasa got up as well, following him back into the main room.

* * *

   Despite the noise level, Eren was fast asleep. His upper body was leaned slightly over the counter, resting his head in his folded arms. His back rose and fell steadily, matching his shallow breathing. He looked content, tranquility surrounding him in a veil.

   Hanji sat ontop of the counter, further down from Eren's sleeping body. Farlan and Isabel leaned against it beside her, doubling over in laughter as Hanji made another innuendo joke.

   "Oi four-eyes, get your ass off my clean counter."

   "That's not the only thing my ass will be on tonight!"

   "Hop _off_."

   "Hop _on!_ "

   "I didn't know you wanted a funeral so early."

   Farlan and Isabel's laughter could be heard from miles away, only encouraging Hanji to continue her terrible innuendo game. Their laughter alone was enough to make Eren stir from his slumber. Eren's body shifted, and he slowly lifted his head up to look around the room. He saw familiar faces surrounding him, but he wasn't in the right mind set to apply names. A haze of sleep still clouded his barely functioning mind.

   "Let's go home, Eren." Mikasa said in a gentle tone, taking Eren's hand in her own as she helped him to his feet. He stumbled slightly at having to carry his own weight, but he was stable nonetheless. His attempts at trying to keep his eyes opened faltered, and soon he was resting his head on Mikasa's shoulder. At this, Levi approached the duo and whispered quietly.

   "Will he be alright? I was told you both walked here. If you'd like, I could drive you both home. It's not out of my way." Levi suggested, nodding his head to Eren who had fallen back asleep while leaning against Mikasa. 

   Mikasa considered his offer only breifly, deciding in the end it wasn't necessary.

   "I don't need your charity." She responded, shifting Eren so he was directly behind her body. His slender frame drapped over her back, allowing her to feel his steady heartbeat against her spine. She kneeled to better position him, and with a huff she lifted him from the ground and onto her back. His head fell between hers and her shoulder, his arms dangling over the front of her chest. She gripped under his clothed thighs to better support him.

   "Tch, damn brat." Levi muttered under his breath as he walked to the front door to open it for the siblings. Mikasa shortly followed suit at a slower pace, balancing Eren by shifting his weight with every other step. She nodded in thanks as he held open the door, the cool evening air welcoming their presence as she stepped outside. She continued down the cobblestone path until she reached sidewalk pavement and began making her way to the house where Armin was most likely waiting. Levi watched from the door as the two siblings disappered once she turned behind the corner that was a brick building.

   He turned his back to their direction, letting the door close itself behind him as he walked towards Rico.

   "Missing the boy with the sea for eyes already?" Rico smirked, folding their arms across their chest. Levi clicked his tongue in response, swiftly removing Rico's glasses before they could form a reaction.

   "W-what the hell?! Levi!" Rico snapped, thrashing their arms in frantic search of their glasses. With every step that lessened the proximity, Levi would move a step backwards as he held the glasses above his head. A small grin tugged at his lips as he observed Rico so out of composure.

   "When you learn to stop taunting your superior, then you can get these back." Levi stated, turning his back to his employees as he made his way to his office.

   "Fucking hell, Levi?!" 

   "I believe it's physically impossible to  _fuck_  hell."

   "You son of a bitch!"

   "That I am."

   Rico huffed, seeing as this was a battle already lost. Their weak eyes searched the blur of colors and lines that consisted of their surroundings, until they focused ever so slightly on a spot of brown. They angrily marched over to said spot, hastily removing the glasses off Hanji's head and placing it onto their face. The room became less contrasted, everything regaining a shape and form. Rico then stomped like an upset child to Levi's office, barging through without so much as a warning.

* * *

   Eren awoke to the faint smell of ravioli cooking in the oven. He groaned as he stretched, desiring food in his stomach but dreading having to move his body. Mikasa heard him from the kitchen, in which she poked her head out to see Eren buring his head into the pillow.

   "I'll bring it to you. Just don't get crumbs everywhere."

   "Mmmpf."

   "I'll take that as a 'yes, I'll try.'"

   "Mhmmpfh."

   Mikasa giggled at his barely coherent muffled responses, and went to go retrieve the cooked ravioli from the oven. Within minutes she had two separate plates, each filled with a serving of their dinner. She walked out to see Eren had sat up and turned on the televison. He noticed her presence once she stood beside him with his food.

   "Thanks." He said, taking the plate out of her hand and biting into a piece immediately.

   "Welcome. Maybe you should learn how to cook, so you don't live off granola bars and Greek yogurt." Mikasa suggested, knowing Eren often forgot his proper meals for the day. 

   "If you'd let me use the damn oven."

   "You put Armin's hoodie in there to warm it up."

   "It was on _low._ "

   "You don't put fabric in ovens!" 

   Eren chewed on his food, not bothering to respond. He turned up the volume to drown out the silence, filling the room with the sound of a piano being played and familiar Japanese lyrics.

    "Armin's not joining us?" Eren asked after the opening song finished, not wanting to interrupt it. It was truly a beautiful song, and the first one he learned to play on the piano. 

   "He's at the hospital." Mikasa answered, eyes focused on the television.

   Eren gasped, only to have the more conscious part of his mind remind him the words had a different meaning behind them. Armin wished to become a doctor, and loved working with children. Thus, he took up a job at the nearby hospital in which he assisted in helping children who struggled with illnesses of all varieties. He prefered younger kids, but wouldn't dare turn a blind eye to someone in need. He went in at various times throughout the week, so whenever he didn't return it always threw off Eren.

   "You'll do well in work tomorrow; I have faith in you. It's a huge step for you, Eren. And I couldn't be more proud that you took it, even with assistance. Just know if anything happens, you have me on speed dial and I'll run as fast as I can to-"

   "Thank you, Mikasa." Eren interrupted her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. This was difficult for her too. To watch her brother slowly healing and growing up. To see him taking baby steps into overcoming his fear that she constantly blamed herself for. And she could only watch from afar.

   Her hand found his on her shoulder, and she connected them in a way to form a familar shape. The theme song replayed itself through the television's speakers, indicating the beginning of a new episode.

   "There's a purple butterfly on your right shoulder."

   "Sounds of a piano echoed, trapped in my head." 

   Mikasa smiled softly to herself, never wanting that purple butterfly to fly away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys guess my favorite vocaloid song, hmm. Things will pick up; this story is slow-building because of Eren's fear of interaction. So, Eren and Levi may or may not k-*static noises*.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback is highly appreciated, grazie.


End file.
